Scaled Slavery
by HeckoGecko
Summary: An Argonian was taken away from his home at 14, sitting in a cage for 4 years. He grew older, and the Dunmer put him to work as a slave. This is a WIP, chapter 2 is where things are will get sexual. WARNING: Gay Argonian Sex is in this story, if you are disgusted or offended by this, don't read it, obviously.


"Get up, hatchling," The words were basically spat at Tajee as the Dark Elf spoke. Tajee looked up at the Dunmer, his hands shackled. "Happy Birth-Day, Lizard," The Dunmer chuckled, grabbing Tajee's ragged shirt. "Get off of me!" Tajee tried to pull away, hitting his fists onto the Elf's arm. The Dunmer stopped, staring at the Argonian boy, "Don't struggle, stupid Lizard, it'll only do you worse!" Tajee was dragged along out of his cage, he hissed at the Elven. This was Tajee's first day of 'work', once 18, you were fit enough to do the harsh work of an Argonian slave. He was taken away from his home in Black Marsh, taken to the horrendous lands of Morrowind.

Tajee yanked at the shackles as he was dragged by them, the Dunmer stopped near the doors to the outside, throwing Tajee onto the ground. "S-Stop! Please, I can't go out there!" The Dunmer ignored his pleas, equipping his whip from his belt. "Don't beg, blue-scale, you're going to shut up and work, or you'll have to worry about much worse than gardening!" He smacked the whip against the ground for pure intimidation, to scare the Argonian boy, which it did. Tajee kept quiet as the Elf grabbed his shackles, dragging him.

The sunlight shined in his face, the yellow fog surrounded the camp of House Dres, usual in Morrowind. Tajee looked around, seeing multiple other of his fellow Argonians at work. "Don't try and run, don't try and attack, anything you do we will easily counter. Now grab some tools and get to work, scale-bag," The Dunmer unlocked Tajee's shackles, lifting him up by the shirt, he pushed him over to the gardening tools. "Grab a bucket and go to the Garden, start picking the potatoes, waste no time," The Elf nodded, walking away. Tajee was quiet through most of this, along with scared, he has been here for 4 years, he mostly complied, as the only thing he really did was sit in a cage until he was old enough for work.

Take grabbed a bucket, walking over to the garden, the Dunmer eyes staring him down as he walked. There was a small yellow-scaled Argonian, bent down, digging up potatoes with his bare hands. "Get on your knees and start working, Scaly," Tajee's head turned to the sudden voice, one of the Dark Elves pointed at the ground next to the yellow Argonian. He obeyed, bending down next to the other.

The other one was quiet, Tajee looked around to see if the guards were watching, before speaking in a whisper; "W-Where are we?" Tajee asked the yellow-scale, and he didn't respond. Tajee asked again; "Please, I want to know, that's all-!" The other Argonian cut Tajee off, _"Quiet, and Work!"_ His voice was demanding, the same tone most of the Elves had talked to him with. "Aye!" One of the guards walked over, a whip in his hand. "No talking, Yellow!" The Dunmer cracked his whip, the yellow-scaled turning back. "I-I'm sorry, wait- I wasn't the one-!" He was whacked with the whip, crying out in pain.

The Dunmer guard looked to Tajee, "What're you looking at? Get back to gardening!" Tajee nodded, turning to his own work as he heard the whip against the other's scales, feeling guilty of what he did. The Argonian yelled out in pain, "Stop! Stop, please!" The whip was lashed at the other, the sound of the whip rang through the air. Tajee winced at the other's screams of pain, he couldn't take it anymore, and stood up. "Hey, l-leave him alone!" The Dark Elf stopped, turning, "You dare stand up to me, Hatchling?" The Elf slammed his fist into Tajee's gut, resulting in the blue Argonian to fall down in pain. "First day at work and you're already causing trouble, we'll make sure it never happens again..." Tajee was holding his stomach in pain, the Elf had hit him hard.

"Next time listen, Scaly, perhaps this'll teach you a lesson for future reference," the Dunmer whistled, and two other Guards came over, grabbing Tajee, "What're you doing?! Stop!" They ignored his pleas to stop, "Take 'em to the dungeon below, I'm sure he'll enjoy his time," the Dark Elf chuckled.


End file.
